Alan Farragut
|referenced = |episode count = 26 |relationships = Peter Farragut - Younger Brother Julia Walker - Ex-Wife Sarah Jordan - Ex-Lover |status = Released |gender = Male |groups = Response Team Immortals |cast = Billy Campbell Background Alan Farragut Is A Scientist Who Currently Worked For The CDC. He Has Had Quite Alot Of Commotion In His Life. His Love Life Has Gotten The Best Of Him. Biography 'Early life' Alan and Peter's father had a serious drinking problem. The boys developed a method of communication with each other through gestures when their father was drunk, angry or both. Alan credited Peter with saving his life. 'Centers for Disease Control' Alan caught his brother, Peter, and his ex-wife, Julia Walker, in bed together. Julia told him she had not seen Peter since that night. Alan believed Julia until Peter told him that the time Alan caught the two of them together was not their first time and they have since been seeing each other regularly. At Headquarters of the CDC, Alan briefs new field officers. Sarah Jordan attends the briefing. He cites a cholera outbreak in London, England, which was contained by removing the handle from the pump of a contaminated well. His presentation is interrupted by the arrival of Julia Walker. Alan learns that a U.S. Army listening post received a distress call from a remote research facility, asking for help in combating a possible retrovirus contagion. At a response team's meeting, Major Sergio Balleseros says he will accompany the team as the Army's representative. Julia tells Alan that Peter, his brother, is one of the affected people. Dr. Doreen Boyle is also on the team. 'Arctic BioSystems' Day 1 During the helicopter transfer, Alan assigns different tasks to the Response Team members. Alan orders the team to follow BSL-4 protocols. Upon arrival at ABS, Alan and the others meet Dr. Hiroshi Hatake, the facility's research director, and Daniel Aerov, head of security. Hatake says there are no further infections and no quarantine regime was established at the base. Alan and the others have RFID chips injected into their left hands, supposedly giving them unrestricted access to based facilities. As the elevator descends to the underground levels, Hatake informs Alan that 106 scientists from 35 nations and 15 support personnel are currently in the base. Alan and Julia visit Peter in an isolation room where he is constrained. While Alan talks to Peter, Julia takes a sample of Peter's blood. Peter whispers to Alan the words "White Room." Julia tells Alan the blood is black. Peter breaks free of his restraints and tries to stab Alan with the needle of the blood sample, screaming the words, "Everyone lies!!!" Julia manages to inject an unidentified drug into Peter to sedate him. Alan, Julia and Sarah enter the holding area where the two scientists, who were working with Peter, are in body bags. When Sarah opens one of the bags, they find that the soft tissue has dissolved into a black goo that oozes onto the floor. Sarah vomits into the mask of her hazmat suit. Back in the locker room, the three agree that they have never seen anything like what came out of the body bag. Julia asks Alan if he still believes if they are dealing with a retrovirus. He replies that other possibilities are hemorrhagic fever, Ebola or Marburg, but nothing explains such a degradation of tissue. Alan examines Peter's living quarters. He finds a thumb drive loaded with video diary entries. Sarah enters the room to inform him that the tissue samples are ready. In the first video, Peter describes incidentals about his life and mentions that he is seeing someone whose initial is "T." As he's speaking, Peter makes a sign with his right hand, which Alan explains that the brothers used to use to warn each other about their father's drinking and anger. Julia calls Alan back to isolation where Peter has awakened and escaped by forcing his way into the air duct system. Hatake berates Alan for leaving a bone saw where Peter can reach it. At Hatake's orders, Aerov seals the air ducts and floods them with a gas that should disable Peter Farragut. Alan insists on participating in the recovery and enters the air ducts wearing a mask. He senses a presence in the ducts with him and then finds a body, which he initially believes is Peter's. The body is actually that of a security guard, who has been killed and had his right forearm sawed off. The bone saw is seen nearby. The body is removed from the duct. Alan asks himself why the pathogen is making Peter stronger. Day 2 Alan, Sergio and Daniel arrive at the drug storage area and Sarah explains her encounter with Peter. She describes the look in his eyes as being not quite human. Alan is encouraged when Sergio finds empty morphine vials because that tells him that Peter is aware enough to self-medicate for pain. Sarah tells Alan about Peter having said that Julia was at ABS for a reason. Sergio finds black fluid and Daniel calls for a security team. Alan monitors Sergio's progress in the search for Peter in the air ducts. After extracting Sergio from the air duct, everyone proceeds toward a reported attempt to escape from ABS. Alan, Hiroshi and Daniel arrive at Isolation. Bryce and Sulemani demand to be returned to their labs so they can work on the problem. Alan enters in a suit. When Bryce will not give in, Alan opens his suit. Julia shows Alan the results of her injections of NARVIK-A and NARVIK-B into lab rats. Alan agrees that Peter is a perfect contagion machine. Daniel arrives and tells Alan that Hatake wants to see him. Alan tells Julia and Sarah to check on the patients in the isolation area because they may not be dealing with a single virus. Alan follows Daniel. Alan meets with Hiroshi, who claims that the virus was less of a problem before the CDC arrived. Alan complains about Hatake having lied to him. He offers to leave but says his team is the best hope ABS has for everyone getting out alive. Alan finds Julia in the locker room. He apologizes for not having been in Isolation when the breakout occurred. He tells Julia that he can not stop looking after her. Day 3 Alan And Sarah Jordan Work With Each Other. Day 4 Alan And Sarah Continue Working With Each Other. Day 5 Sarah Kisses Alan. Sergio Goes Awry. Day 6 Sergio Is Picked Up By An Officer Of The Law. Alan And Sarah Make Out, Have Sex & Gropes Each Other's Body Parts. Day 7 After Making Out, Alan And Sarah Meet And Confront Daniel & Hatake. Constance Sutton Appears. Sergio Returns. Day 8 Constance Sutton Dies. Day 9 Vectors Are Getting Ambitious. Day 10 Vectors Are Evolving More Now. Day 11 The Scyth Appears For A War. Day 12 The Scyth Plays Mind Games Witb Girlfriend Blake. Day 13 The Scyth And Blake Decimate Artic Biosystems 'St. Germaine' Day 1 Under the alias of Brother Jerome, Alan delivers food to his brother Peter, Sarah, and Kyle without revealing himself. Day 2 A diseased boy attacked his mother, he pulled the boy off her. He begins investigating the new disease outbreak and the cult he joined. It is revealed he had been on the island for three months and that he quit the CDC. He learns that his ex Sarah is fifteen months pregnant with his child. Day 3 Sarah Gets More Pain. Day 4 Kyle Has Questions. Day 5 The Navy Is Questioning. Day 6 More News. Day 7 Sister Amy & Landry. Day 8 Julia & Alan. Day 9 Peter & Alan. Day 10 A Battle. Day 11 Fights Occur. Day 12 FINALE! Day 13 He becomes immortal. Sarah Jordan Ultimately Leaves And Still Loves Alan Farragut. Day 14 'Thirty Years Later' Day 10,951 Julia is led by Caleb to Alan's gravestone on the Island of St. Germaine. Day 10,952 Julia digs up Alan's grave and realizes not all the bones are Alan's if any. Appearances References Sarah Jordan Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Immortals